


Life Adjusts

by Urby



Series: We're Here (Shine-verse) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urby/pseuds/Urby
Summary: The Day of Devotion festival brings many things, and the occasion means different things to different people.
Relationships: Líf/Thrasir (Fire Emblem)
Series: We're Here (Shine-verse) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Life Adjusts

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am a plant
> 
> I originally intended this to be finished and published in time for my birthday (February 12,) but my life has gotten very busy of late. Oops!
> 
> This takes place somewhat late in Shine-verse, so the Líf and Thrasir here a couple and used to being in Askr. They were also not sent by goddesses with obscure motives.
> 
> I intend to also write about the festival from other characters' perspectives, specifically Sharena (because _I have many things to say about Sharena_ ) and also Veronica. Perhaps even Henriette but we shall see!

The outfits appeared in their rooms tied with delicate ribbons. A note tucked into the ribbons read, " _It is your choice to attend. Should you choose to, your presence would be welcome and appreciated._ "

Líf's gaze lingered on the familiar handwriting as the sun rose, the light making the metallic ink sparkle. He had seen the castle courtyards busy with festival preparations all week, and he knew the occasion well. It was something he had planned to pay no mind, to let others enjoy. He had expected to let the day go by without ever making a decision on whether he wanted to celebrate it elsewhere, to let it simply be a missed opportunity.

Beside him, Thrasir touched the pale fabric of the outfits, smoothing it with her fingers. He could see the barest traces of wistfulness in her expression.

"I've been told about this festival," she said. "It is for showing love and devotion...and, in some ways, gratitude..."

He placed the card down and approached her, looping an arm around her waist. She remained lost in her thoughts for a moment longer, then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"These were brought as an invitation, not a request," he said. "We needn't go, if we do not want to."

He held her in the quiet of the dawn, watching the sunlight work its way through her body.

"I would like to go," she said.

He was too surprised to speak for a moment.

"There are people I would like to thank," she continued. "Those that have helped me feel welcome here...I want to tell them that their efforts are appreciated. And, if it is within my power, that I am committed to protecting them..."

Líf considered her words and the sentiment behind them. There was an odd warmth in his chest...was it because he was glad she felt settled enough to have such positive feelings? Was it envy? Something close to what she expressed?

"I hear that this festival is one where couples enjoy each other's company," Thrasir said, her eyes still on the soft and pristine fabric. "But I also know it is one where the Askran royalty makes appearances. So, I would understand if you are hesitant."

He turned his face into her hair as he mulled over his response. "...Seeing the Askran royal family together would not bother me," he said, hoping it was true. "But I am curious...would you want us to go together?"

"If you would go, I would like to be with you."

"I hear there will be guests," he said. "Beyond the Heroes reunited by the festival...there is also one princess from a nearby kingdom that will be in attendance. A kingdom with no alliance with Askr."

Thrasir frowned, distracting herself by running her fingers against the flowers laid out next to their gifted outfits. Her hands, barely spared from the curse of Hel, were pale against the roses.

"Perhaps the festival might teach the princess something," she said, holding a petal that had fallen loose between her finger and thumb. "Or, perhaps the princess will remain a fool, unable to find beauty or joy. Perhaps she will resent the happiness of others. In that case, there is nothing to be done for her."

"You would think so little of the Veronica of this world?" Líf asked.

Thrasir let the petal fall into her palm, examining the bruise she had made on it after handling it. "I know her," she said. "Long ago, her thoughts were my own. And I remember how dark my mind became when I was witness to happiness I could not have."

He placed his hand over hers, covering the petal. She shook her head slightly, as if stirred from a reverie, and turned towards his shoulder.

"All I can do is show her that darkness is not absolute. Not hers, and not the one that I went through. If she does not believe me, then I will not force her to."

"...I see."

Her fingers pushed through the gaps between his own.

"Will you come with me to the festival?" she asked. "Or would you like to spend the day elsewhere?"

"I will."

Her hand clasped his.

"If there are people who wish me there...then I will go," he said. "I will let myself feel such devotion, and have it be known..."

She smiled into his arm, nuzzling the pseudo-skin there. He kissed the top of her head, hoping she could sense the gratitude he felt for her providing the excuse - no, the permission - to feel such things.

* * *

They did not walk hand in hand, but remained close enough together that they drew stares as they passed through the crowds. They gathered flowers, considered their feelings, made their arrangements. Mostly, though, they wandered, letting the joyous atmosphere soak the air around them, letting it wrap around their bodies like the soft satins and silks they wore.

Líf knew this was one of the times the crown could be seen mingling with the rest of the kingdom. He wondered if he wanted the queen to see him here, and for him to see her. He could not imagine what would happen if that came to pass, so he made sure not to look for her.

He did, however, find someone else he knew would be attending, though it was not how he had expected to see her. He stopped mid-step as his mind worked at the implications.

"What is the matter, Alfonse?" Thrasir asked.

"Sharena is here," he said.

"Ah. Will you need an escape? The rose gardens are nearby."

It took a moment for Líf to realize how he wanted to answer, and he shook his head. "No...no. I want to talk to her."

"Very well," Thrasir said, following as he made his way through the crowd towards a silhouette he could recognize anywhere.

Sharena turned towards them, her face lighting up as they approached. "You came to the festival, both of you...I'm so glad! This year's fashion suits you both well!"

Thrasir tucked her chin at the compliment, still timid around Sharena's disposition. Líf cleared his throat silently. "A fashion I cannot help but notice you haven't worn this year," he said as gently as he could.

Indeed, Sharena was in full uniform, the bold colors of the Order of Heroes contrasting with the softness of the banners and costuming of the festival. Save for a crown of various flowers on her head, the basket of treats on her arm, and her festive mood, she seemed nearly out of place.

"I wanted to attend the festival as anyone else would this year," she said, adjusting her crown. "There's a...certain dignity that I'd be expected to uphold if I went with Mother...I mean the Queen," she said quickly, breaking eye contact with Líf briefly. "I just...I wanted to be like everyone else!"

Concern and confusion fought for space in his chest. Sharena put her all into speaking with him thoughtfully and honestly at all times, so he wondered if he was merely imagining some sort of discomfort behind her words. Before he could decide what to say, she spoke up again.

"You seem to be having a good time," she said, her smile soft but still radiant. "Have you been to some of the confectioners? One of them had sugar sculptures like those in Hoshido!"

Thrasir glanced over towards the rows of merchants, each with their own colorful stalls, while Líf shook his head. "We've only been to the flower booths. There's still much for us to see."

"Do you need a guide? I'm told I am a very good second opinion, also."

"Your offer is appreciated, but you needn't trouble yourself," he said, glancing towards Thrasir. She noticed his gaze and turned back towards him.

"Right, of course! I wouldn't want to _trouble_ you either," Sharena made a short, cheeky laugh. "Shall I let you continue exploring, then?"

Líf's lips parted, but he knew she wouldn't notice he was working up words unless he voiced them, so long as he kept his veil on. Before she could turn away, he managed, "I have...I have something for you."

Sharena's expression faltered, but only for a second. "Do you really?"

"Indeed," he said, producing a bouquet of flowers. He had tried to find ones close to the ones he knew she loved - pale, white blooms woven with violets. Her expression softened, almost fell, but she took the bouquet with tender care and a gracious smile.

"Thank you," she said, holding them to her heart. "For thinking of me."

 _How could I not?_ he thought, but he did not want to disturb her. She admired the bouquet at length, smiling all the while, then placed it in her basket with a delicate touch.

"I have something for you, as well," she said. "You'll have to forgive me for not going through with a full arrangement. You see, Peony and Mirabilis and Triandra and Plumeria and...oh, we were going through so many flowers! It was such fun, but such work, and...ah! Here we are!"

She produced a little bundle of bright orange daisies, straightening their petals before presenting them to him. A single pink carnation in the bundle drew his gaze, holding it there.

He should have expected this. After all, Sharena always loved him, even after all he had done or tried to do, in this world and in others. He stared, as if it was not actually happening, as if it would somehow vanish or melt or fade or any number of things that would make it unreal --

He must have hesitated for far too long, because a small, delicate hand took the bundle and placed it carefully in his festival vase.

"Thank you for the gift, Sharena," Thrasir said, her words tentative.

"You are very welcome," Sharena's smile was warm, understanding. Familiar. "Please enjoy the rest of the festival," she said, and slipped back into the crowd.

Líf watched the back of her head until she disappeared. He looked down at the flowers she had offered - the first ones to fill his festival vase. Then, he leaned against Thrasir briefly.

"She said to enjoy the rest of the festival," Thrasir said, leaning back in understanding. "Let us go."

* * *

They had decided, some time ago, to do something together, and while it wasn't something they had planned exactly, they decided to do it on this day - a day celebrating a festival of devotion and gratitude, but also the day a person of great significance was born.

"Líf! Thrasir! I hoped you would come," Shine said, standing up from their seat on a bench some ways away from the hustle and bustle of the festival. They approached with a bright smile. "It's...really nice to see you here. On this day, of all days."

"I am grateful that we would be offered the honor of attending at all," Thrasir said as they came closer.

"You think you wouldn't be?" they asked, shaking their head. "...It's not your home, but maybe it can be some of your happiness. Are you happy to be here? I hope no one coerced you --"

"We are here at the Day of Devotion because we decided to be here," Líf said. "And we are here, with you, because of our own decision as well."

"Oh! Thank you, as always, for spending time with me," Shine said, moving their weight from foot to foot. "...To be honest, though, the crowd tired me out a lot faster than I thought it would, so I don't have any gifts ready. I barely got something to eat; I didn't even want to try muscling in on one of the devotion merchants!" They allowed themselves a little laugh. "Wars, gods, easy. People needing chocolate and flowers? I can't handle that. Apparently."

"Don't worry. We're not here to demand gifts," Thrasir said. "We do, however, have one for you. For your birthday."

"A gift? For me? Ah," their expression slipped for a second when Líf produced a rounded box, as if they hadn't actually expected it to be true. They held their hands out for it, staring at the top in silence.

"From the two of us," he explained. "The festival makes it difficult to find a unique gift this time of year, but we tried to find something you would like."

Their expression grew a little smug. "Ah, well, I grew used to it back where I come from, also," they said, bringing the box close to their ear. "So what kinda chocolates did you get me, huh?"

"Don't shake it," Thrasir said, her voice sharp with urgency. Shine put a hand on top of the box, bringing it back down in front of them, and kept still for a moment.

"Am I allowed to open it here?" they asked.

"If you like," Líf nodded.

They pulled the ribbon holding the box shut slowly, tucking it into a neat spool. Thrasir's fingers tapped soundlessly against the side of her vase as she watched for a reaction.

Shine lifted the lid, and their smirk slipped away.

The shrub inside was covered in a little bit of dirt from being tossed about, but the miniscule purple flowers were undamaged. They stared, shock still, at the plant.

Líf could tell that Thrasir was growing nervous waiting, and the unease she was radiating was beginning to affect him as well. Still, he fought to project composure.

"Something for you to use when you cook, or to keep in your room," he said, hoping his attempt to break the tension wasn't too obvious. "We tried to get you lemon thyme, since it's difficult to find fresh in Askr, but we have trouble checking the specific fragrance..."

They finally moved, delicately pinching a tiny leaf. Their eyes narrowed slightly, their lower lip drifted upwards.

"Hello," they murmured, barely loud enough to hear. "I am a plant..." Their voice trailed off into nothing, and they went very still.

About a minute passed. Silences were not unusual to the formal generals of the dead, but seeing the living Summoner, in the land of the living, so deeply caught up in silence disquieted Líf. He was about to speak up, but Shine covered their eyes with an arm, curling into themselves slightly.

"I'm being weird right now, I need to go be somewhere," they said.

"Shine, you're not bothering us," Thrasir said. "You can stay if you like."

The Summoner did not say anything for a long while, standing as still as they could. Thrasir looked up at Líf, and he bowed his head.

"Just," Shine began, their voice reedy. "Why'd you have to get me my...get me this..."

"Because you deserve something more special than a festival bouquet," Thrasir said. "...For all that you do for us."

They took in a long breath, finally lowering their arm. They were not actively in tears, but their face was blotchy. "This is a Day of Devotion gift, too?"

"If you would accept it as such," Líf said. "But, then we would have to find you another birthday present."

They looked back and forth between the two others, as if anticipating some kind of joke. When they realized the sincerity of the gift, they covered their face with a hand. "Aw, hell, here I go again," they grumbled. "I can't even give you a proper thank you right now..."

"Propriety means little to us," Thrasir said. "Be honest with us, as you ever have been."

"I..."

They swallowed hard, the act shaking their body.

"I would have never asked for this," they said. "But...it's one of the best presents I've gotten. It's so little. And so much. I can't explain it, it's..."

In his younger days, Líf would not have hesitated so much to offer comfort to his friend. It was difficult to allow himself to act, but he laid a gentle hand on their shoulder. "You do not need to explain," he said. "We do not claim to understand why, but we know it is important to you."

"And we are glad that such a thing can mean so much to you," Thrasir said.

Shine patted the hand on their shoulder, acknowledging the gesture but not pushing it away. "And I...I am so, so glad, that you were the ones to give this to me."

* * *

The day stretched on, and as the sun fell, the festival grounds lit up with floral lanterns, creating warm pools and puddles of light. People milled about in the glows, appreciating their time together. Eventually, the merchants gathered their wares and filed away. Eventually, the revelers returned to their homes and rooms.

Líf and Thrasir remained. It was something they were used to - being the last, being the ones that remained.

"I do not like the end of festivals," she said.

"All things must end," he reminded her.

"Come morning, the banners, the flowers, and the clothes will be put away, and the mood will become mere memory," she twirled her vase with her thumbs. "It is almost a waste to have such effort putting it together."

He stared into the night air. Any lanterns that had not been taken in had gone out, but there was enough moonlight for him to see, to make him thoughtful. Not quite melancholy, not yet. "It can be worth it for the memories," he said.

She did not look up from her vase. He waited a long moment to see if she would say anything else.

"Would you like to walk the castle grounds?" he offered.

"I would."

Líf offered his arm, and she laid her fingers on it, allowing him to guide her as they walked.

The slight moon offered a pale light as they made their way out of the castle and into the courtyard. Empty of people, the sight of it threatened to dredge up thoughts and recollections of pain, but the touch of his companion kept them at bay, allowed him to note the differences. The pillars and banners were intact. The flowers were fresh.

The moonlight made the whites of Thrasir's robes a little less familiar - no longer immediately Askran to his eyes, but something between, or beyond. She moved like she was in a dream and looked like she could belong to one.

She stopped, her expression pensive as she looked around the courtyard drenched in the colors of the night. "I enjoyed myself today," she said softly, as if afraid someone might overhear.

"Did you?"

"It was a day full of surprises. But the memories are pleasant. I want to hang on to them."

"Then we will remember," he said, closing his eyes briefly. "Long after this is over, we will remember."

She gazed out for a while more, as if memorizing the landscape. Then, she turned towards him, mouth slightly parted with an unsaid question.

"Time to go back?" he asked.

"No, I don't...I want to stay here a little longer," she said. "I have a gift for you."

"As do I," he said.

It was a gesture they had anticipated, given that they had spent the day and gathered flowers together. It was a gesture that was much too small to communicate the depth of their feelings, but it was still something they wished to do. They allowed the other to place a pink rose on their person: Líf's became a band on his wrist, and Thrasir's sat neatly woven into the hem of her shawl.

Once the flowers were secure, their eyes met. Her gaze softened, and she lifted her hands, allowing her vase to float away, buoyed by a wisp of verdant magic. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slowly felt the weight in his grasp lighten. He glanced over to see a little green wisp at the base of his own vase, ready to lift it away.

Trusting her spellwork and knowing her intent, he let the vase go so that he could scoop her up, lifting her to his height. Her eyes thinned with amusement, but it was only after he slowly began spinning that she smiled.

"More," she said, and when he spun faster, he felt his feet being pushed up. He didn't need to look down to know that she was carrying them upwards with her magic, creating footholds in the air he could use as ground while he turned.

Behind his veil, he smiled, and she laughed a quiet laugh. Her hair fluttered, feather-like, in their momentum and the Askran wind.

Eventually, he came to a stop, pulling her into an embrace. Once again, his feet met the stone of the courtyard.

"A good memory to close out the day," he said.

"Tomorrow, we move on. We will once again be warriors and weapons in the name of peace," she said. "But today was a welcome distraction."

"Just a distraction?" he asked.

She broke eye contact, looking some distance away. The vases drifted towards their hands. He was about to take a hold of his, but she pushed up against his body, catching his gaze. Her hand rested at his cheek, fingers near the edge of his veil. Being touched so close to his jaw made his shoulders stiffen instinctively, but he felt calm.

"Do we have time to make one more memory?" she asked, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

She lifted his veil slowly, giving him time and space to react or pull back. He held steady, letting her see his smile.

"One more memory for tonight," he said as she laid her forehead against his, her veil brushing lightly against his nose. "And many more memories in the days to come..."

Her smile was warm against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to get this done "in time" because there were other people having birthdays around the same time, and the Day of Devotion Banner this year was so good...I started getting strange and unreasonable anxieties about somehow being a bad friend for not making gifts for other people's birthdays because I was too busy, and being a bad fan because I couldn't share this in time, and being a selfish fan for including the scene with Shine...my mind was a mess!!
> 
> Shine is a strange and new character for me to include in my works. I often sort of "inhabit" the characters in whatever fanfic series I am currently work on, so having a distinct self-avatar sometimes feels...like making myself more grandiose than I should? It is strange, especially when trying to write a scene where the "characters I inhabit" give the "person that is basically me" a present. I hope it was not too strange or awkward to read.


End file.
